1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concept may relate to semiconductor devices and/or methods of forming the same. Example embodiments of the inventive concept also may relate to semiconductor devices including vertical channel transistors and/or methods of forming the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices have been used in various electronic industries because of small size, multi-function and/or low manufacture cost thereof. The semiconductor devices may include semiconductor memory devices storing data, semiconductor logic devices processing operations of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices having both the function of the semiconductor memory devices and the function of the semiconductor logic devices.
As the electronic industries are highly developed, the semiconductor devices are increasingly integrated. Thus, it is more and more difficult to realize semiconductor devices by occurrence of various problems such as a process margin reduction of a photolithography process defining fine patterns. Additionally, high speed semiconductor devices have been demanded with the development of the electronic industries. Thus, various researches have been conducted for satisfying the demands of high integration and/or high speed of the semiconductor devices.